Comprehensively disturbed children, identified as unsuitable or intolerable for ordinary public schooling, undergo extensive behavior modification simultaneously in two environments: in a preschool classroom, designed to teach relevant academic and behavioral skills; and in their own homes, by their parents (who in turn are taught by the program personnel). The behavior changes aimed for are those judged most critical to eventual successful performance in the ordinary public school. The research themes of the project are technique development, analysis, and comparative assessment; behavioral analysis of the most critical behavior changes essential to adequate school adjustment; the problem of widespread, multi-faceted concurrent behavior change; the possibility that simultaneous two-environment input, coordinated in target and technique, will prove qualitatively or quantitavely superior to one-environment modification; and the development of transition programs operating between special settings and the target setting of the public school classroom.